My Hero Academia oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of mature oneshots for My Hero Academia, rated M for a reason, read at your own risk
1. An intense study session

An intense study session

"Shoto Todoroki, Quirk: Half-Cold Half-Hot, Eijiro Kiroshima, Quirk: Hardening, Momo Yaoyorozu, Quirk: Creation, Hanta Sero, Quirk: Tape, Tsuyu Asui, Quirk: Frog"

Ochako had grown to love when Izuku went off on little mumbling tirades when he went through his notes, the pair having decided on a study session for the night currently going over their class mates to make sure that they had everyone's Quirks fully memorised along with their strengths and weaknesses so that if they fought beside them in future they knew how to work around them

Sitting next to the new One for All wielder Ochako leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder, the couple had been dating for a good couple of months now and the Gravity manipulator was still in the stages of 'get as close to new boyfriend as possible' mode wanting to be as close to Izuku as possible as often as possible, especially after the first few times they had had sex she had wanted as much physical contact as possible, the green haired boy not seeming to notice at first as he was too focused on his notes

Nuzzling his shoulder more Ochako smiled as she took in his calming scent, his mere smell making her feel tingly in all of the right places making her hum as she trailed a hand down his front careful not to accidentally make him float away as his eyes still remained glued to his notes

As her fingers traced lower Ochako stopped as her finger tips reached Izuku's belt, noticing as he tensed up a tiny bit before relaxing again, still mumbling under his breath bringing a dirty idea to Ochako's mind _"I wonder how long he can stay focused"_ she tittered internally as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, both of her hands creeping down to his belt before slowing starting to undo it

As expected Izuku barely noticed as she worked his belt open, seemingly deaf to the clinking metal of his belt buckle and barely even acknowledging too focused on his notes as his girlfriend slowly slid her soft warm hand into his boxer shorts

Licking her lips Ochako slowly pulled him free of his underwear, so thick and heavy in her hand even whilst flaccid, her eyes dilating at the sight of his manhood as she slowly begins to trace her fingers along his length careful not to activate her Quirk as she does so, her heart rating quickening as she felt him harden and grow in her grasp

Kissing his cheek Ochako began to slowly stroke him whilst watching his face, waiting for the exact moment he'd snap out of his trance and realise what was going on _"let's see Bakugo call Deku pathetic if he ever saw this"_ she tittered internally as Izuku grew to his full ten inch length, whilst he might have been born without a Quirk he was definitely born blessed in other ways

As Izuku's muttered slowly came to an end as he finished his notes he then suddenly jumped as he came back to Earth, his eyes widening almost cartoonishly as he realised what was going on and felt everything "Ochako!" he gasped jumping in her grasp making her titter as he dropped his notes "when did you?"

"I started about a minute ago, you were so focused I couldn't resist" the brunette teased biting his earlobe as she stroked him faster loving how he shuddered in her grasp "now I know the perfect way to snap you out of it though" she giggled as she felt him start to throb between her fingers "you're so thick and hard, I love it"

Gritting his teeth as Ochako's hand worked him harder Izuku fought to not cum too quickly, his girlfriend's hand so soft and warm making it hard to focus on anything else as she nibbled on his earlobe "you're throbbing so much" she breathed in his ear, her confidence having skyrocketed after the first time they had had sex with Izuku having made sure that she felt like the most beautiful thing alive despite both of their nerves "are you going to cum for me?"

Hearing sweet little Ochako say those words was all Izuku needed to fall over the edge, his entire body shaking as he came hard all over the floor, Ochako's hand continuing to stroke him throughout his climax watching every thick shot of cum that came out with a hungry glint in her eye

"You came so much" she giggled as she scooped up some of his cum from his tip and proceeded to lick her fingers clean of it, the sight making Izuku's heart pound and his dick twitch as he rested back against the brunettes front

Before she could go any further however Ochako squeaked as she suddenly found herself pinned on her back on the bed, Izuku having recovered quicker than she had expected as the One for All user kneeled by the edge of his bed and took hold of her panties, pulling them down her legs before he spread them revealing her dripping core

"Mmmmm Deku" Ochako then moaned as her boyfriend pressed his mouth to her slit, having always been a believer in fair sharing he had never left Ochako feeling needy when she had gone out of her way to make him cum first

Winding her fingers into his deep green hair Ochako lied back on the bed, her toes curling as his tongue went to work on her, reaching all the right spots with expert skill showing that Quirks wasn't the only thing he had been studying up on "ooooh yes, right there" she moaned as his tongue pushed in deep teasing her g-spot

As he worked his tongue Izuku pressed two fingers against his girlfriend's clit, gently rubbing it making her back arch with a sharp cry of pleasure before he used his other hand to slide a finger inside of her "ah! Deku!" Ochako cried out tugging on his hair before her eyes widened as she felt his voice reverberate against her pussy

He was actually reciting his notes into her weeping core, the vibrations of his voice making her entire body tingle as she tried to not activate her Quirk by accident, her knuckles turning white as she clutched the bedsheets for dear life as her orgasm built up quicker than ever before "Deku…oh Izuku!" she then cried out as his tongue pressed against her g-spot again and a small spark of energy shot from the tip of his tongue to stimulate her sweet spot, Izuku having channelled less than 1% of One for All through his tongue to increase his tongue work

With that single spark of energy Ochako came undone, her entire body shaking as she accidentally set off her Quirk, her body starting to float up prompting Izuku to grab hold of her hips to hold her in place as he continued to work her with his tongue, prolonging her climax for as long as possible "aaaahhh Dekuuuuuu" Ochako borderline whimpered as her body shook and spasmed in the air

Steadily pulling her back down to the bed Izuku moved from inside her thighs and took hold of Ochako's wrists, pulling her hands together to make her fingertips touch cancelling her Quirk allowing her to drop back onto the bed to which he sat upon pulling her onto his lap

"Mmmmm Deku" Ochako moaned as Izuku then kissed along her neck and jawline, his hands wandering her body sending shivers of excitement through her as her bare core rested atop his still rock hard manhood "Deku…Izuku…I need it…" she keened as her arousal coated his dick

Nodding Izuku moved his hands down to cup her full round ass, lifting her slightly to help guide her onto his cock making the Gravity Hero gasp and whimper as she was eased down onto his length, her wet core moulding around him fitting like a glove before keening as he bottomed out inside of her, his cock head pressing against her cervix as she began to undo the buttons of her blouse, tugging at the material to pull the clothing open baring her large breasts barely contained within her bra "so big Deku…" she moaned as she rolled her hips, his manhood fitting so perfectly inside of her

Moving his hands up to her chest Deku helped her with her bra as Ochako shrugged off her blouse leaving her naked save for her skirt and socks, Izuku's calloused and scarred hands weighing her heavy breasts making her simper from the contrast of her silky smooth skin and his rough hide, his teeth and lips nipping at the skin of her collar bone as she began to slowly ride him

"Ochako…so hot…" Izuku groaned as Ochako squeezed tight around him, the brunette starting to pick up her pace as she pushed against his shoulders encouraging him to lie back so that she could ride him faster

Within moments Izuku's bedroom was filled with the sounds of Ochako's body colliding with Izuku's as she rode him with everything she had, her heart hammering as her breasts bounced wildly, her nails digging into the skin of his chest as he lied back to watch her ride _"beautiful"_ he commented internally watching every expression of bliss that graced Ochako's features, her core getting tighter rhythmically as her second orgasm built up

"Deku…Izuku…cumming…" she whined biting her lip as she rolled her head back, her back arching as Izuku reached up to grab her tits and that was all it took to send her tumbling over the edge, her body seizing up in ecstasy and her pussy getting even tighter making Izuku grunt and arch his back, the One for All wielder only lasting a few more moments before he followed Ochako over the edge into bliss

In their joint climax both Ochako and Izuku zoned out for a few moments before suddenly Ochako felt her head bump the ceiling making her snap out of it, the brunette realising that once again she had accidentally activated her Quirk during orgasm and now both she and Izuku were floating several feet off of the bed "oops" she tittered nervously as she quickly pressed her fingers together sending them both falling back onto the bed with a thud, making them both laugh sheepishly as they bounced off of the mattress and landed in a heap on the floor

"Sorry" she smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of her head as they unwound from each other "I really need to get that in check"

"It could be worse, a couple of bruises isn't that bad" Izuku chuckled back as he sat up "imagine if you had Kaachan's Quirk, now that would hurt"

Giggling at the thought of her accidentally making things explode during sex Ochako nodded "yeah but I still want to make sure I don't make us float during sex by accident, how are you going to do it outside if I can't get it under control?" she asked immediately causing Izuku to fall silent

The look of shocked surprise on his face was priceless

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	2. Let the fire burn

Let the fire burn

As long as Momo could remember Shouto was the very image of icy calm, his emotions constantly kept in check under a blank face of stoic-ness and even in their private moments the half and half Hero never showed too much emotion or excitement, a small smile, a flicker of warmth in his eyes, just little gestures to assure her that he cared and he wasn't cold on the inside as he was on the outside

But on the rare occasions Shouto let his icy exterior crack and let his inner passion burn bright it enraptured her, having first seen it during his fight against Midoriya back in their early years of UA when he had finally accepted his Fire side of his Quirk, to see him finally letting loose and no longer holding himself back fascinated Momo to no end

Fascinated and excited her

Since then Momo had tried to witness Shouto's fiery side as much as possible, always volunteering to join him on patrols and along with Izuku encouraging him to use it more and more during practicing and training to help him master it like he had done his icy side

As well as helping round out his combat capabilities Momo encouraged Shouto to use his fiery side more often to help himself destress as no matter how much something annoyed him he had the habit of just taking a breath and suppressing any anger he had in him which everyone agreed was not healthy for him and would only build up before coming to a head at the worst time

A head that came up far sooner than expected when Momo accompanied him to the now yearly Todoroki family dinner his mother insisted on after Shouto had moved out after graduating from UA

As expected the atmosphere at the Todoroki house was heavy and awkward as Momo felt like she was being inspected by her boyfriend's father, Enji's gaze seeming to bore into her soul as they ate and afterwards when Rei collected the plates to wash them Momo was all too eager to offer her assistance just to get away from Enji's judgemental gaze

Mere minutes into her helping Shouto's mother with the dishes both women jumped at the sound of the Half and Half Hero shouting with rage from the living room "HOW DARE YOU?!" prompting both of them to rush back into the living room to find that the dinner table had been flipped over and now both Shouto and Enji were stood up sizing each other up, Endeavours flames having fully ignited as he towered over his son whilst Shouto's left side was just starting to smoulder and smoke showing that in his anger he was still suppressing himself

"You dare talk back to me boy?" Enji growled down at Shouto "after I had had the good graces to compliment your choice of a partner?"

"This is not a Quirk marriage!" Shouto snapped back making it obvious to Momo what Enji's 'compliment' had been

Scoffing at Shouto's words Enji then cast a glance over at Momo making her flinch "I see no other reason to be with someone with such a powerful Quirk, she should consider herself lucky to be allowed into the Todoroki bloodline"

The sound of ice cracking filled the air as Shouto's right side completely froze over, his fists clenched and shaking as he glared daggers at his father "do not think to threaten me Shouto, you may have proven your power but I will show you your place in this family" Enji growled as the flames around his face burned hotter

Just as his left side started to smoulder more and it looked like he was about to snap back at his father Shouto quelled himself again, suppressing his power before simply turning his back on Enji "Momo, we're leaving, it was a mistake to come here" he scoffed as he walked towards Momo and apologised to his mother for his and his father's behaviour

All too happy to leave Momo turned to the door to follow Shouto when Enji spoke again making them both flinch "when you two have a child, it will receive my training, understand?" he spoke, more statement than question "I will not let another disappointment into my bloodline"

Feeling Shouto's grip on her hand tighten as his skin heated up Momo expected her boyfriend to explode then and there but instead he just turned back and coldly glared at his father "when we have a child he won't even know that you exist" he stated coldly before ushering Momo to follow him out of the house leaving Enji stood there glaring silently at them

The walk home was silent as Momo kept her eyes on Shouto's face, his features eerily calm but she could tell that there was an inferno burning beneath the surface "Shouto…" she spoke but he just remained silent for the rest of the walk back to their apartment

Upon entering and locking the door behind them Momo flinched at the sound of Shouto's fist hitting the wall with such force his hand went through the dry wall, his entire body shaking as his left side smouldered and started to smoke "I…hate…him" he sheeted as he pulled his fist out of the hole in the wall only to slam it back in harder making the pictures on the wall shake "all those so called promises to change, to be better for the family, all lies!"

Taking a few more deep breaths Shouto then exhaled hard as his left side cooled "sorry" he sighed as he then used his right hand to freeze over the hole in the wall as a temporary solution until he repaired it

"No" Momo gasped as she then moved to embrace him "you're suppressing yourself again, it's not healthy" she told him as she held him tight "you're so pent up, you can't bottle up every time you get angry, you have to let the fire burn, I know you hate it, I know it reminds you of your father and what he did to you but if you keep bottling up one day you'll just explode" she all but pleaded with him as she felt him shake in her grasp as his left side started to smoke again

Holding him tighter Momo continued to plead with him to just let go for once when suddenly Todoroki suddenly broke free of her grasp and grabbed hold of her by her shoulders, making her gasp as he suddenly shoved her back against the wall

"Momo…" he hissed as he tried to frost over his left side, steaming emanating from him as the ice he used to cover him began to melt away as quickly as he formed it

Breathing heavily as she watched the embers kindle in Shouto's eyes Momo continued to plead with him to just let go and finally he did, the Half and Half Hero lunging forward to crash his mouth against hers making her squeak before she melted against him, Shouto having decided to comply with her pleas in a much more positive way rather than simply venting on a wall

Kissing his lover fiercely Shouto pulled at her top, his left hand hot but not burning as he controlled the heat of it as to not burn her, pulling her top up to expose her heavy bra covered breasts he cupped and firmly needed them making her moan into their kiss

Going almost limp against the wall Momo let Shouto do what he wanted gasping as he broke the kiss and moved his mouth down to her throat whilst his hot and cold hands did away with her bra letting her heaving breasts bounce free

"Shouto" she moaned as his hands kneaded and weighed her breasts "rougher…be rougher…let go…" she keened gasping sharply as Shouto suddenly cupped her between the legs with his hot hand sending a wave of arousal through her body

Growling lustfully against her neck Shouto then roughly turned Momo around pressing her face and breasts against the wall before bending her over, the Creati Hero whimpering with need as her lover then roughly yanked her jeans and underwear down with a single pull letting her thick round ass jiggle free as well as baring her moistening slit

Bracing herself against the wall Momo bit her lip and shook her ass alluringly for Shouto as she heard him fumble with his belt and zipper, the sound making her even wetter as she shuddered when she heard his pants hit the floor, they had never had sex anywhere outside of the bedroom before so the fact that he was going to fuck her in their hallway right next to her front door made her feel dirty but in all the right ways

Looking back over her shoulder Momo then gasped as she felt Shouto's hot and cold hands on her ass, the mixture of burning and freezing sending shivers up her spine before she let her head hang with a long lustful moan as he pushed deep inside of her

As Shouto gripped her ass harder and started thrusting hard and deep into her Momo dug her nails into the wall as her knees started to go weak, like how they had never made love outside of the bedroom they had never had sex in a way that one of them was facing away so to be taken from behind was all the more exciting for the Creati Hero "Shouto…" she moaned before gasping as he suddenly spanked her hard, another new action that sent another wave of excitement through her body and her heart making her all the wetter for him

Panting with pleasure the Half and Half Hero spanked his lover again admiring how her ass clapped and rippled against his groin as he felt his left side heat up more and more, his body starting to smoulder again to which he quickly took hold of his shirt to pull it off over his head leaving himself naked save for his socks whilst Momo followed suit in fully removing her top as well

"Momo…shit…" Shouto grunted as he then wrapped his arms around Momo's body, pulling her back against him making her gasp and moan as she felt his hot breath on the nape of her neck, her groin coiling as her orgasm built up, her skin starting to glisten with sweat as she felt his left side burning against her back whilst his right side was ice cold making the perfect contrast of temperatures against her skin

Reaching back Momo grasped at his arms as Shouto bit down on her neck, a surprise yelp escaping the Creati Hero's lips as the sudden jolt of pain and excitement from the bite set off her climax, her body shaking and spasming as her Quirk activated from the sheer rush of sensation that ran through her body, small Russian Dolls emerging from parts of her body and falling to the ground as she began quivering putty in her boyfriend's hands

Grunting against the skin of her neck as she squeezed tighter around him Shouto then suddenly pulled out making Momo whine at the loss of him, the loss of him not lasting long however as he suddenly spun her around slamming her back against the wall before hiking her up by her thighs to hold her as he thrust deep back into her needy cunt making her scream out in pleasure as he resumed his harsh pace

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders Momo let her head roll back against the wall as she panted and moaned with pleasure, her toes curling and uncurling in the air as her breasts were squashed against Shouto's chiselled chest

As his approaching climax hit its peak Shouto kissed Momo fiercely before burying himself fully into her snug cunt, his cock erupting inside of her making her moan loudly against his mouth, her nails raking down his back as she orgasmed again creating more Russian dolls that littered the floor beneath them

Panting heavily as their climaxes eventually died down the couple broke their kiss and rested their foreheads together staring into each other's eyes, Momo's heart fluttering as in her lovers eyes she saw the most natural calm she had seen in him in months "you feeling ok?" she breathed cupping the left side of his face finding it still hot to the touch but not enough to burn her, the Half and Half Hero responding with a simple nodded and a sigh of what seemed like relief as he just held her close "never let yourself get so pent up again ok?" she soothed him rubbing his back as he just nodded against her bust

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	3. Dream come true

Dream come true

A wide smile graced Toga's face as she slipped through Izuku's bedroom window with ease, finding the green haired Hero sleeping shirtless with the covers only up to his waist making a deep blush grace Toga's face as she got to admire every defined muscle and deep scar that laced his upper body

Feeling her mouth water at the sight of his scars the blonde proceeded to strip down as silently as she could, her nipples hardening in the cool night air wafting through the open window as she let her sweater fall to the floor, shimmying her hips as she worked her short skirt down her legs revealing no underwear underneath, her shoes and socks soon joining the pile of clothes as she then slowly approached Izuku's bed giggling quietly to herself

Taking hold of the bed covers Himiko slowly pulled them down, her heart hammering in her chest with the giddiness of a child opening a present, her mouth watering even more as she slowly unveiled his fat meaty cock "oh Deku" she gasped as she being presented with a gift as she pulled down the covers completely

Revealing Ochako's naked sleeping form next to Izuku's

Of course

Deku and Uravity, Japan's newest Hero power couple

Her temper flaring at the sight of another girl naked with Deku Himiko reached down to grab one of her knives from her pile of clothes when her hand stopped as she fully took in Ochako's body, her skin so pale and flawless, so soft looking, the sight prompting Himiko to move her hand away from her knife to run her fingertips along the side of Ochako's side, taking in just how silky smooth she felt

"Only the best for our Deku" the blonde girl smiled actually feeling proud of Ochako for keeping her body so perfect for Izuku

As the moonlight shone through the window Himiko then gasped as she noticed the slight glistening Izuku's manhood gave off along with the same shine to Ochako's thighs making it obvious that they had had sex before falling asleep, a spike of jealousy running through her heart but not in the manner that it would make her angry, instead she was simply sad that she hadn't shown up earlier to watch or even join in as in her twisted mind she and Ochako were friends and friends shared what they loved

Reaching down Himiko then gently took hold of Izuku's cock, loving how thick and heavy it felt even whilst flaccid "so pretty" she giggled before leaning in to give his manhood a kiss, a shiver of delight running through her body as she could taste the sweet tang of Ochako still on his dick

Wrapping both hands around the base Himiko then stuffed as much of his cock as she could into her mouth, her lips pursing tight as her eyes rolled back immediately falling in love with the taste of him, the added sweetness of the residue of Ochako's womanhood and climax upon it making it all the better as she started to suck and stroke him feverishly, soon having him to full erection in moments causing his cock head to push down her throat

Gagging at the sudden intrusion down her windpipe the blonde pulled back coughing lightly and rubbing her throat "oh Deku…what a surprise" she smiled as she watched his cock grow to its full glory, the sight of her making her core clench with arousal and her toes curl as she leaned in to kiss and lick along every inch of him adoring the taste of him

As she slowly began to fully fellate Izuku Himiko was too focused on it to notice Ochako beginning to move and shift next to him, the blonde too embroiled in her loving task that she outright jumped when she felt the brunette's cheek press against hers "I hope you're intending to share that" Ochako breathed rubbing her cheek against Himiko's making the Villain gasp at the fact that she wasn't shocked or scared by the fact that she was there, sure in Himiko's mind they were friends but Ochako always put up a fight, it was what made their 'friendship' fun

Pushing her face against Himiko's to make her give her room Ochako then took over fellating Izuku who was slowly awakening, Himiko watching wide eyed as Ochako bobbed her head along her boyfriend's length sending pools of arousal to the Villains core

Slowly opening his eyes Izuku pushed himself up onto his elbows, sleepily blinking a few times before his eyes went wide at what was going on at his groin, Himiko now having leaned in to lick along the sides of his cock whenever Ochako pulled her head back "wha…what's going on?" he asked before the blonde hushed him

"Shhhh Deku, just lie back and enjoy" Himiko purred as she ran her hot tongue along the side of his cock whilst Ochako sucked on the head of it, the green haired Hero groaning with pleasure as he slowly settled back down to let the girls orally worship him

Feeling him start to twitch already Himiko pressed her face against Ochako's pushing her away to take Izuku's cock into her mouth again, her pupils borderline becoming hearts from how much she adored the taste of him especially as his precum started to coat her tongue making her moan and hum loudly as she bobbed her head frantically sucking as hard as she could desperate for her reward

"Look at her go, she's actually really cute…for a Villain that is" Ochako complimented running a hand down Himiko's back making her shiver and moan as the brunette then spanked and squeezed her bubble ass, the vibrations of her voice being all that Izuku needed to fall off the edge into climax

As Izuku's cock erupted in her mouth Himiko's eyes went wide at the sheer volume of his release but she stayed strong, clamping her lips tighter around his manhood as she swallowed every shot of cum that he gave her, the taste of his seed thick, creamy and intoxicating having her fall in love with him all over again as she hungrily gulped down his cum

Slowly pulling her lips from him as his climax ended leaving Izuku a panting sweaty mess Himiko press her hands to her cheeks, letting out small happy noises to have finally tasted Izuku's cum, the Villain rolling what was left in her mouth around with her tongue relishing the taste before outright diving on Izuku, not giving him a chance to recover or Ochako a chance to take over as she clamped his manhood between her thighs teasing the length of him with her hot dripping slit "ooohhh yesss Dekuuuuuu" she moaned, her eyes wide and manic as she let out high pitched giggles as she rocked her hips against him

At that moment to Himiko there was only her and Izuku, the world essentially going black around them as she lined herself up and slid down upon him, barely able to feel as Ochako moved behind her and cupped her smaller yet still perfectly perky tits from behind, the sheer feeling of his hot, thick, powerful cock inside of her driving her even more out of her mind and the moment his cock head pressed against her sweet spot she exploded in orgasm, letting out loud shrieks and maniacal cackles as her mind further slipped into depravity, barely able to hear the sound of someone saying her name

"Himiko….Himiko….TOGA!"

At the sound of her name being barked at her Himiko snapped awake, the blonde pushing herself up to find that she wasn't in Deku's room having the hottest sex session of her life but instead had been passed out face first on the couch in the Villain hideout with Dabi standing over her with her arms crossed, the blonde looking up at him with daggers in her eyes but the Cremation user was unmoved by it as it was her normal look to him "you're hogging the couch, get your ass up already"

Letting out a tired sigh Himiko muttered "fine" forcing herself to get up to which Dabi promptly sat down in her place, the blonde stating something about going to shower as Twice walked up with a bowl of cereal telling Dabi to turn the TV on so that he could watch the Saturday morning cartoons as he dropped down on the couch where Himiko's lower half was, promptly shooting back up as he did

"What the hell? WHY IS THE COUCH WET?!"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	4. Charge me

Charge me

Throughout her Hero training Jirou had come to learn that most Villains were without morals and would do anything for the chance of victory or escape so she was used to those she tracked down and fought doing despicable actions to ensure their continued freedom to continue preying on the innocent

But those actions normally came down to trying to kill her so when the latest Villain she and Kaminari were tasked in taking down threatened to destroy an entire hospital and kill every patient and member of staff instead she was shocked to the point of being frozen on the spot along with Kaminari, knowing one wrong move could set the Villain off and prompt them to act out on their threat

"I said back off!" the Villain snapped as he flexed his arms, sharp protrusions starting to emerge from his muscles as he readied his 'Shrapnel' Quirk, the Villain able to produce sharp metallic objects from his skin at high speeds and rates making him a literal human Shrapnel bomb "one wrong move and everyone in here gets cut to pieces!" he continued as he stood in the centre of the hospital waiting room, a good thirty or so terrified civilians standing around them "that goes to all of you! Anyone tries to run and you get shredded!"

"Ok, let's take this easy now buddy" Kaminari spoke trying to calm the Villain "none of us are moving, see? Nobody's going to hurt you"

"Good! You better keep it that way!"

"Yeah, even if I did move I don't think I'd be able to get to your fast enough to take you out before you fired" the Stun Gun Hero continued "but do you want to know what's faster than me though?"

Before the Villain could open his mouth again Kaminari flexed his fingers sending several powerful bolts of electricity at him, each bolt easily several thousand volts striking the Villain hard making him seize up as he exclaimed in pain, Denki then taking the chance to run forward and outright tackle the Villain to the ground letting out more torrents of electricity to keep the Villain subdued and hopefully make him lose consciousness

As the Villain spasmed and thrashed however he violently splayed his arms out slamming his forearms to the floor before expelling his Quirk, sending dozens of razor sharp metal pieces straight into the floor, thankfully with enough force that they cut through the tiles and got stuck rather than ricocheting off and harming anyone else before his screaming finally stopped as he passed out

Staring in shock at what had happened Jiro finally snapped out of it to approach her partner and the defeated Villain "oh my god Denki…" she gasped as Kaminari picked himself up

"Did I win?" he asked, a little woozy from the sheer charge he had expelled leaving his brain half fried but not completely allowing him to form full sentences

"You could have been killed you idiot!" Jiro then snapped at him, more out of concern for what would have happened if Denki had messed up "what if he had fired first? Everyone here would be dead!" she continued before flinching as the sound of a generator dying rang out and the entire hospital went dark "what's going on?"

"OH MY GOD THE POWER MAINS ARE UNDER THE FLOOR! HE MUST HAVE CUT THROUGH THEM! WE HAVE PATIENTS ON LIFE SUPPORT!" one of the nurses screamed as panic started to set in "the backup generator is under repair!"

"Oh shit…what are we going to do…?" Jiro gasped starting to panic herself, there was no way either she or Denki could repair a generator and if they left to find someone who could who knows how many patients on life support would die in the meantime?

As Jiro started to panic Denki suddenly had a flash of genius, the Stun Gun Hero rolling the Villain over to get to the floor tiles under him and hooking his fingers into the grooves his Quirk had made he removed the tile with a few hard pulls revealing the wires underneath "now how much electricity does a hospital need?...ah screw it ten million volts!" he then exclaimed as he grabbed hold of the damaged wires, ripping them off from their damaged parts before slamming the intact parts together and driving ten million volts of electricity through them crying out in strain and discomfort as he forced his Quirk to its limits

Watching in shock as her boyfriend put everything he had into the hospitals power supply she then gasped as the lights slowly flickered back on and the steady beeping of the machinery filled the air again "we need something to secure the wires until the backup is fixed!" she called out to which one of the doctors ran off to a nearby utility closet coming back with thick rubber gloves and industrial tape, binding the wires together as quickly as he could allowing Denki to release them and fall back, his body smoking slightly as sparks jumped off of him

"Kaminari?" Jiro gasped as she hurried to his side fearing the worst as she had never seen him let out that much electricity at once "Denki!"

To her immense relief Denki then slowly sat back up, the blond slowly raising both hands before giving a double thumbs up "I did it…" he then drawled, his face plastered with his classic brainless expression from when he short circuited his brain

"You idiot!" Jiro exclaimed though more in joy and relief than anger as she embraced him, an action she immediately regretted as Denki still had a lot of electricity running through his system and the moment she made contact with him the heavy static ran straight through her, her hair frizzing and her jacks shooting out straight as she was violently shocked, the Hearing Hero ending up just as dazed as Denki as her body locked up from the powerful shock causing her to fall back twitching slightly as the nurses and doctors scrambled to help them

(One week later)

After a couple of days hospitalised for the powerful shock and another few days off duty to fully recover Jiro was relaxing back in hers and Denki's shared apartment, the Hearing Hero scrolling through her phone to find the right song that suited her mood whilst twiddling one of her jacks around her finger

Finally finding the song she liked she then took the jack and plugged it into the phone

 _Bzzt!_

Flinching at the sudden static shock that shivers up her spine Jiro stared incredulously at her phone whilst holding her chest with her other hand trying to slow her heart

The shock…didn't feel bad, in fact it left Jiro feeling quite tingly and almost exhilarated

Blinking a few times Jiro unhooked her jack from the phone and stared at it for a moment before bringing it to her mouth, giving it a little lick before slowly plugging it back into the phone

 _Bzzt!_

As she was shocked again Jiro found herself letting out a little moan, her cheeks flushing as she clamped a hand over her mouth and tossed her phone to the floor, staring at it as she tried to decipher what the hell she just did

(The next day)

Excusing herself to the kitchen at Bakugo's house to fetch herself a drink as the 'Baku squad' were hanging out at their reluctant leaders home Jiro grabbed a glass from the cabinet before heading to the fridge, stopping as she noticed a vacant power outlet just above the counter finding herself staring at it

Remembering the day before with her phone Jiro subconsciously brought a jack to her mouth and gently licked it before slowly bringing it to the power outlet, if she could survive grabbing hold of Denki after he had overloaded then a small shock from a power outlet wouldn't be too bad, right?

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Jumping at the gruff voice Jiro turned around to find Bakugo standing in the kitchen doorway staring at her with a raised eyebrow "I…uh…" she started to stuttered wondering how the hell she could explain herself as Bakugo just scoffed and shook his head

"Drooly's fucking rubbing off on ya, if you're gonna kill yaself don't do it in my damn house" the Explosion Hero grunted as he then went into the fridge and got himself an energy drink before simply walking away leaving Jiro standing frozen by herself trying to figure out what just happened and what had come over her

(Two days later)

Jiro sighed as she washed her face in the bathroom sink the Hearing Hero gazed at her own reflection as she had finally come to realise what had been going on over the last couple of days

Getting shocked now excited her

Now came the matter of informing Denki in a manner that wouldn't either freak him out or make him laugh his ass off, luckily for Jiro Denki was a simple man and she had the perfect way of breaking it to him in a way that they would both enjoy

Stepping away from the bathroom sink she took a moment to inspect herself in the mirror, the Hearing Hero clad in just one of Denki's old t-shirts, one that he had outgrown and whilst it was still relatively fitting on her it was short enough to only cover half of her ass, more than enough to make sure his reaction wouldn't be him laughing at her or freaking out

Taking a deep breath to ready herself Jiro then left the bathroom finding Denki already in bed, the Electric Hero scrolling through the channels on the TV not really noticing her entrance until she cleared her throat "oh hey babe, you ready for bed? I was thinking we could…watch…something…" he started before trailing off as he noticed her attire, staring wide eyed as he then promptly turned off the TV

Smirking at his expression Jiro climbed onto the bed and pulled the covers down so that she could properly straddle her boyfriend's waist, taking the remote from his hand and tossing it aside as she slowly ground down on him, letting out a soft moan as she felt him harden through the thin material of his boxers against her bare slit "could you…do a little something for me this time? There's something I'd like to try" she asked to which Denki nodded

Taking her left ear jack Jiro then gently placed the metal tip of it into Denki's mouth coaxing him to lightly clench his teeth around the end making her shudder "could you…run a little charge through it?…I want to see how it feels" she told him blushing as she waited to gage his reaction

Thankfully instead of questioning her Denki let a small current run through his body and through the ear jack, the voltage being that of a large battery so not enough to hurt her but definitely enough for her to feel it, making her back arch with a pleasured gasp as she saw stars for a moment, her pussy getting undeniably wet as she shuddered on his lap unable to contain her soft noises of enjoyment

Watching in shock at Jiro's more than positive reaction Denki couldn't help but grin, taking the jack out of his mouth and winding it around his trigger finger sending another small jolt through it "you know, I always wondered if you'd end up like this, there only so many times you can lick a battery before you start to enjoy it" he beamed as Jiro suddenly took hold of his shoulders, digging her nails in as she glared at him through hooded eyes

"Shut up and turn up the voltage" she hissed as she then moved one hand down to push his boxers down, freeing his now solid erection and guiding it to her gripping slit "I want to see fucking stars!" she demanded before slamming herself down on his manhood, her eyes going wide as a strong jolt shot through her system making her clench harder than ever before

Shuddering as Denki ran a stronger current through her Jiro pulled her jack away from him allowing her to grab hold of her shirt and pull it off over her head, throwing it aside before clutching at her lovers shoulders again for support, working her hips up and down riding him as hard as she could whilst he ran a steady current through her, making her body stiffen up every few moments and making her let out a pleasured gasp before she pushed through to keep riding him

"Oh shit yesss, more, turn it up!" she groaned as her hips worked faster, every jolt building up her orgasm much faster than with normal sex, her breasts bouncing harder as her body started to shake harder as Denki upped the wattage, moving his hands up to interlock them with Jiro's watching as she moved and admiring the almost dazed look of ecstasy on her face as her hair started to stand up on end

Squeezing her boyfriend's hands tight Jiro suddenly leaned forward to bite down on his shoulder as her climax struck hard, her core clenching like a vice as she froze up on him, the bite making Denki gasp and suddenly lose control of his voltage as she bit down on a weak spot, the room suddenly lighting up and the electronics going crazy as he discharged with both electricity and his climax, cumming hard inside of his girlfriend which in turn made her orgasm harder as his static charged cum flooded her insides making her vision go dark for several moments

After a roughly ten seconds of blinking Jiro's vision came back and with a moan she slowly sat back, her body still tingling and twitching as static ran through her muscles, letting out a soft groan as she stretched Jiro then tittered as she then started to pat down her static charged hair "my god, I thought you had fucked me blind" she smirked as she ran her fingers through her hair, loving the little shocks she got from it

When Denki didn't respond she looked down only to find her boyfriend stuck with his 'discharged retarded' face, the Stun Gun Hero giving his signature double thumbs up and letting out a small "yay" prompting the Hearing Hero to burst out laughing as she always did

After that night Jiro stopped her little 'fascination' with electrical outlets but still every few days she gave off an almost alarming amount of static

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	5. It only stings for a moment

It only stings for a moment

Mina sighed with frustration as she fell back onto her bed tossing the half melted dildo aside after it brought to her a truly disappointing climax "well that sucked" she groaned pressing her pillow to her face as her body ached with sexual frustration

Throughout her entire life since she had hit puberty she could count the number of decent orgasms she had had on one hand as her Quirk had the nasty habit of activating when she was in the throes of sexual passion making her orgasm itself burn whatever was inside of her

Sitting up with a dejected sigh Mina ran her hands through her hair as her phone suddenly vibrated with a text message and picking it up she smiled as the found the message to be from Kirishima, her phone screen emblazoned with a picture of him and her that she had taken on their last night out, both of them decently drunk with their faces squished together after she had insisted on taking a selfie

 _Yo Mina you free tonight? Bakugo's at a family dinner and I got no one to hang with, bored as hell_

Mina grinned warmly at the message as she texted back that she was free, ever since graduation from U-A she and Kirishima had remained close friends along with the rest of the Baku squad but out of the group she and Kirishima remained the closest in living area and thanks to that most of their patrols ended up with them joining up to take down villains together to the point that the name 'Pinky' was usually followed by 'Red Riot' in the same sentence

 _Yeah I'm free tonight, come on over, I don't feel like dancing tonight and I've got drinks in_

Sending the text the Acid Hero then hurried to get dressed, she might not have been able to have a decent orgasm but hanging out with her best friend would easily be enough to make up for it

Within half an hour she was dressed and she had the drinks set out, wine for her, sake for Kirishima as she then hurried to answer the door hearing the Hardening Hero knocking, with her clothing choice she had gone casual yet stylish going with denim short shorts and a fitting one shouldered top that showed off more than enough of her impressive cleavage

Opening the door Mina eagerly greeted Eijiro with a warm hug before he had the chance to say hi, the Hardening Hero chuckling somewhat nervously as her chest pressed against his "happy to see you too Mina" he chuckled patting her back as she invited him in, Eijiro having gone quite casual himself with a simple t-shirt and jeans combo

Inviting Eijiro inside Mina told him to make himself at home whilst she finished readying the refreshments for them, making sure that the sake was the strong brand that Kirishima liked before heading back to find him relaxing on the couch

"So how have you been?" Eijiro asked taking the bottle of sake from Mina hardening his thumb to pop the lid off

"I've been ok, it's been pretty quiet lately, no major Villains crawling out of the woodwork so I've mainly been dealing with petty criminals lately" Mina sighed as she sat down next to him, holding her bottle out for him to open as well before taking a deep swig of it "I know I shouldn't hope for a big Villain to attack but it has been real boring lately".

"Yeah I get you, the most interesting thing that's been happening to me lately is training with Midoriya or Bakugo, well that and dragging Amajiki out of his daily slump" Kirishima returned as he downed half of his sake in a few gulps "so how's your personal life? Any guys you've got your eye on?" he then added with a cheeky grin, the pair regularly teasing each other over potential partners and the fans they had of the opposite gender

Mina's features fell at the question as she let out a sigh "dry as always, I've had a couple of dates but they always end the same"

"Oh? The guys get too handsy?" Kirishima asked, his jaw tensing slightly at the thought of someone thinking they could get an easy lay out of Mina

"I wish" Mina laughed dryly taking another long swig of her drink making Eijiro raise an eyebrow "I haven't had a guy touch me intimately in years" she then admitted greatly shocking the Hardening Hero

"Wait seriously? I don't mean to call you easy or anything but look at you! I would have thought guys would be fighting to the death just for a chance of a date with you! Don't tell me your eyes and horns put them off, there are far more extreme Quirk side effects out there"

Luckily Mina was more flattered than insulted by his words feeling her cheeks flush a little "it's not because of my looks Kiri, it's because of...well this" she replied as she then held out a finger and produced a drop of acid from the tip, letting it fall onto her coffee table to burn a small dent into the surface of it

"Oh…" Kirishima responded watching how the dent in the table sizzled for several moments before settling "you mean that happens when you…?"

"I've never had sex with a guy and I've melted enough toys to know it's a bad idea, Mina Ashido, doomed to die a virgin" the Acid Hero sighed "don't worry, I got over it early, I didn't become a Hero to get laid anyway, that's Mineta's thing"

"I know but still, it seriously fucking sucks you can't have physical intimacy, there must be guys lined up willing to take that risk for you" Kirishime responded as he moved forward in his seat and placed his hand on the coffee table, not noticing that he had placed it on the still slightly steaming acid patch

Noticing this Mina raised an eyebrow "doesn't that hurt you?"

"Does what hurt me?" Kirishima asked confused as to what she meant

"You're touching my acid"

Looking down at where he put his hand Kirishima then lifted it and turned it over to show his palm, the skin on it showing a light redness to where it had touched the acid but other than that there was no visible damage "oh that's cool, I knew with my training my skin has gotten naturally tougher but I didn't think I had gotten that tough"

Staring for a moment at the mark on her friend's hand Mina then gently took hold of it with one of her hands whilst holding a finger from the other over his palm, excreting a small drop of acid which dripped right onto his palm

As the acid touched his skin Kirishima's fingers flexed in reflex but other than that he showed no sign of pain or discomfort, both of them watching in fascination as the drop fizzled against Kirishima's tough skin before stopping "holy shit, you can't burn me" the Hardening Hero gasped "well not with small amounts of acid anyway and I'd rather not test you drenching me in the stuff"

As Kirishima continued to stare in fascination at the fact that his skin had grown so tough that small amounts of acid did nothing to him Mina was starting to have different kinds of thoughts "hey Kiri...can I ask a favour of you?" she asked as she released his hand

"Yeah sure, what do you need?" Kirishima asked turning to face her only for his eyes to widen as she leaned forward to kiss him, making the Hardening Hero stiffen up without the help of his Quirk before quickly relaxing into the kiss, shocked that she had done so but he wasn't going to stop her from doing so

As he relaxed into her kiss Mina deepened it, cupping his face as her tongue snaked between his lips sending a shudder down both of their spines, the feeling of her tongue making Kirishima's tingle as if he had been eating pop rock candy making him chuckle slightly against her mouth which in turn made her giggle, the two Heroes eventually breaking their kiss for air

"Whoa" Kirishima panted subconsciously licking his lips "not that I'm complaining but where did that come from?"

Smiling broadly despite the noticeable blush on her pink cheeks Mina rubbed the back of her head "I dunno, I thought since my acid doesn't hurt you I thought for a moment...nah it's stupid"

"Come on, we're buds, if you need something I'm willing to help"

Smiling softly at the sentiment Mina tried to find the words to voice her request but instead decided to just wing it like she always did, the Acid Hero saying nothing as she then proceeded to mount Kirishima's lap, her hands going to his shirt as she gave him the most heated lustful look she could muster making it quickly click in Kirishima's head of what she wanted

(A few minutes later)

With her clothes strewn on the floor Mina lay splayed out on the couch, her hands grasping tight at the cushions and arm rest as she gasped and moaned in pleasure, her back arching as Kirishima laid shirtless on his front with his head between her legs, his tongue working absolute wonders on her sending shudders of bliss throughout her body, far greater than any toy could ever bring her

"Oh my god Kiri! Where did you learn to do this?!" Mina cried out in bliss as his strong tongue flicked across her clit, her back arching as one of her hands snapped to his hair pulling on it, in the Bakusquad it was a running joke that Kirishima was 'eternally single' as despite his charisma and boyish charm he had never picked up a girlfriend despite his many admirers

Pulling back Kirishima grinned up at her "come on Mina, I'm a guy, I've seen videos" he chuckled making the Acid Hero at the thought of him pleasuring himself before those thoughts quickly disappeared as he returned his tongue to her slit making her cry out in pleasure, her toes curling as she hung her legs over his shoulders

Thanks to months of sexual frustration and her toys never being able to take her 'right there' Mina felt her orgasm building up fast and hard, her hips bucking frantically as her breathing became sharp and laboured "Kiri...Kiri stop...I'm gonna…" she panted as she realised that whenever she got remotely close to orgasm her pussy secreted acid much stronger than the kind she had secreted from her finger earlier, fearing that she would burn Kirishima or much worse

The sound of cracking skin prompted Mina to lift her head and look down finding that Kirishima had hardened his face and tongue in response to the slight stinging sensation on his tongue, the look in his eyes telling her that he wasn't stopping until she was finished as he then hardened his fingers and pressed them down on her clit

The moment his fingers made contact with her sensitive clit Mina came HARD, her orgasm hitting her harder than any time she had managed to bring herself to climax, her entire body erupting in ecstasy as she screamed Kirishima's name as her pussy squirted all over his face, small clouds of smoke rising from his hardened skin as a slight sizzling sound could be heard but he endured it, feeling only a tiny sting from the contact with it

"Oh god, oh fuck yeeessssss" Mina slurred as Kirishima then slowly pulled away, his fingers still slowly stimulating her as she shook in the aftershocks of her climax, her body limber enough to allow Kirishima to spread her legs with ease after dropping his pants

As she felt Kirishima move her the Acid Hero looked down with wide gleeful eyes as she watched him position himself at her slit, putting up no resistance or complaint as she took hold of his shoulders and spread her legs wider for him allowing him full entry as he slowly entered her

The moment he bottomed out inside of her both Heroes saw stars, Mina's eyes widening in bliss as she felt him fill her to the very brim, his entire body hardening out of preparation for more acid or out of sheer reflex giving him an almost bestial look as his fingers became claw-like and his teeth became more pronounced, a look that Mina found herself being incredibly attracted to as her core tightened further around him, her heels hooking around his hips to try to drag him in deeper whilst she tried her best to kiss him with his new almost 'maw' of a mouth

Grinning broadly as Mina ran her tongue along his fangs Kirishima thrust deeper into her, making her squeak and purr with delight as she pressed her heels harder to his lower back "oh Kiri!" she cried raking her nails along his rock hard shoulders, her skin glistening with both sweat and small beads of acid making the couch start to steam as they dropped from her onto the cushions

As Kirishima's pace quickened Mina felt her second orgasm coming on stronger than her first, her brain still fuzzy from the first climax making her eyes cross as sheer ecstasy overwhelmed her, unable to even try to hold back as she climaxed mere moments later, her pussy clenching like a vice holding Kirishima still inside of her

Moments into Mina's orgasm Kirishima followed suit, his lack of experience in the act showing in his lack of staying power but Mina couldn't complain, the rush of his release inside of her only strengthening her own orgasm leaving her a shuddering mess as Kirishima then collapsed on top of her, both of them panting heavily for breath

After a couple of seconds the sound of creaking joined their pants before they exclaimed in shock as the couch collapsed beneath them, the combined force of Kirishima's pace and the acid leaking from Mina's skin having destroyed the joints and a lot of the fabric leaving both Heroes lying on the floor

"Oowieee" Mina groaned as Kirishima climbed off of her, his skin softening as he pulled out of her allowing her to sit up and rub the back of her head "great, now I need a new couch" she pouted before grinned broadly "well today hasn't been all bad, that was fantastic!" she then beamed allowing herself to fall back to lie on the floor next to Kirishima

"You sure? Sorry I couldn't last long, I got really caught up in the moment" the Hardening Hero replied, a little ashamed of himself for not getting more orgasms out of her

"Don't sweat it, we both just need more practice and trust me, we're going to be practicing that A LOT more often"

"We are?" Kirishima asked, more surprised she'd want to sleep with him again than upset by the idea

"Of course, don't think I'm going to let you run off that easily, all I need is to get some acid resistant linen to cover the bed and furniture and we can really go all out" she promised wrapping an arm around his neck to pull him into a hug/noogie making him chuckle and grin wolfishly

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	6. Warming the cold blooded

Warming the cold blooded

Izuku shuddered and huddled his arms around himself as he walked down the street towards his and Ochako's apartment complex, the late winter chills coming in hard and fast as well as having brought a thick snowstorm with them as well

Shivering as the snow storm quickly made it difficult to see Izuku picked up his pace, pulling the collar of his coat up to cover as much of his face as possible as he hurried past the small park that had been built next to his apartment building only just noticing what seemed to be a pile of clothes on the bench

Clothes that moved slightly and not in the way they should have in the wind

Stopping in his tracks Izuku turned back to look at the bundle of clothes, the idea of it being a homeless person struggling to stay warm coming to mind prompting him to act, the Hero gently reaching down to place a hand on the bundle "hello? Are you ok? Do you need help?" he spoke gently not wanting to scare whoever was huddled up

When he got no response he decided to risk moving some of the clothes to check if there was a person at all and it wasn't just the low visibility playing tricks on him, the Hero gently pulling the top coat to a side to peer inside and what he found sent a chill down his spine worse than the snow did

It was Tsuyu

Long raven hair, large eyes clenched tightly closed, her tongue slightly poking out of her lips as the Frog Hero sat huddled up under her coat desperately trying to stay warm, the sudden snow storm having taken her by far worse surprise than it had Deku

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed promptly jumping into action shedding off his own coat, ignoring the cold as he wrapped his coat around Tsuyu and without a second though picked her up, holding her tight to his chest as he rushed towards his apartment complex to get her out of the cold as quickly as possible, praying he had found her in time to save her from falling into a hibernation coma

Inside their apartment Ururaka was making coffee when the door nearly burst off of its hinges, making the anti-gravity Heroine yelp in surprise and nearly spill her coffee as Deku rushed in cradling Tsuyu "BLANKETS! HOT WATER! RADIATOR! ANYTHING!" he exclaimed in a mad panic as he bounced on his heels, his wide eyes darting around the apartment looking for anything that could be used to help whilst his brain went into overdrive trying to think of the best ways to warm up a cold blooded being

"Deku? What's going on? Calm down!" Ururaka replied before gasping when she noticed Tsuyu cradled in his arms "oh my god what happened?!"

"I just found her like this! She must have gotten caught out in the snowstorm!" Deku explained as he held the Frog Hero tighter

Springing into action Uraraka quickly hurried out of the kitchen to the bathroom to run a hot bath "her clothes must be soaked, take them off so her body temperature can rise easier!" she instructed as she headed to get their thickest set of towels

"Right, ok, just remove her wet clothes and…WAIT WHAT?!" he exclaimed as he clocked on to what his girlfriend had said

"Her clothes are freezing Deku, it's not perverted when it could save her life!" Uraraka stated shouting from the bathroom "she knows you Deku, she won't think bad of you for it if it helps her!"

Swallowing thickly Deku nodded, it was the right thing to do, Tsuyu needed to be stripped of her soaking freezing clothing so she could warm up

Carefully setting the Frog Hero down on their couch in the living room Deku steeled himself before undoing her jacket and peeling the wet cold material off of her, throwing it aside as he proceeded to do the same with the rest of her clothing, being as gentle as possible as to both not hurt her and not wake her up too quickly and potentially have her get the wrong idea

Once Tsuyu was naked Deku tried his best to focus solely on her face as he then carefully picked her up to carry her to the bathroom, holding her close as she shivered in his grasp

Hurrying her into the bathroom just as Ochako finished filling the tub Deku gently placed her into it, submerging her up to her neck before resting her head on a towel at the top of the tub "I'll take it from here Izuku, go put her clothes in the washing machine" Ochako told him, sending him off so that she could watch Tsuyu alone so that it would potentially be a little less awkward when she woke up

(A few minutes later)

Tsuyu slowly began to stir as her body temperature rose enough for her to regain consciousness, the Frog Hero slowly opening her eyes blinking the deep sleep away with a yawn before sitting up, taking a couple of moments for her brain to fully wake up before suddenly realising that she was naked in a hot bath "what the…?"

"Oh good you're awake!" Ochako beamed as Tsuyu sat up fully

"Ochako, why am I in your bathtub? Kero" the Frog Hero asked showing no shame in her body as she proceeded to stand up to get out of the tub sending Ururaka scrambling to get her a towel

"Deku found you outside in the snow! He brought you here so you wouldn't freeze to death" she explained as she quickly handed Tsuyu the towel

"I see…" Tsuyu replied as she took her time in drying off, again showing no shame in her body doing nothing to hide it as she dried her hair causing Uraraka to blush hard and try her best to look in every direction but the Frog Hero's

When Tsuyu finally finished towelling off and wrapped the towel around herself to cover her nudity Uraraka breathed a sigh of relief only to gasp and freeze up when Tsuyu leaned forward to kiss her out of nowhere, making the Gravity Hero freeze up as Tsuyu held the kiss for several seconds before pulling back "wha...what was that for?" she gasped more shocked than offended by the action

"I wanted to thank you for helping me, it seemed appropriate kero" Tsuyu explained with the same almost blank look on her face she always carried "I should probably thank Deku too" she added as she then walked by Ochako leaving her a little dumbfounded

"Ok...wait what?!" Ochako then exclaimed, her face flushing harder at the realisation of what the Frog Hero meant rushing out of the bathroom after her

As Tsuyu headed out into the living area she found Deku waiting for her with one of Ochako's robes "since you and Ochako have different measurements I couldn't find anything that would fit you until your clothes dried" he explained holding the robe out for Tsuyu expecting her to just take it and go into the next room to put it on in privacy but instead she made his eyes nearly burst out of his head as she proceeded to just drop her towel to stand naked in front of him before taking the robe and just tossing it aside

Opening his mouth to ask what she was doing Deku was caught off guard and silenced as Tsuyu then shot her tongue out to snag him by his shirt and drag him forward, slamming her mouth to his as she grabbed hold of his head making him freeze up just as Ochako ran into the room

Instead of protesting the action and being outraged at the sight of Tsuyu kissing her boyfriend Ochako found her heart starting to hammer in her head and a heat bubble in her gut as she found herself almost enjoying the sight of it, just standing and watching as Tsuyu eventually broke the kiss with the still stunned Deku

"I hope that wasn't too forward of me" Tsuyu commanded as she held onto Deku's shirt preventing him from pulling away

"Wha...why?" Deku asked blinking a few times still in shock from her actions

"You guys saved me from freezing to death, I thought it was a good way to say thank you, plus it's still snowing pretty hard outside so I thought I would have to stay the night" the Frog Hero explained "also body heat is best to keep someone who's cold blooded warm so it's probably best I share the bed with you two, I hope you guys don't mind"

Looking to each other Deku and Ochako found that they couldn't argue with that logic, it was starting to get late and with how the snow was falling it looked like it wasn't going to let up any time soon, the couple agreeing to let Tsuyu stay the night with them with the Frog Hero turning down Deku's offer to sleep on the couch so that she and Ochako could have the bed telling him that more body heat was better for her so eventually the couple found themselves in their bed with Tsuyu snuggled up between them

Whilst initially finding the situation awkward and more than a little embarrassing Ochako soon settled into it, finding that it felt almost like a slumber party more than anything

That was until she felt fingers on her slit making her immediately tense up as a rush of pleasure shot up her spine

Snapping her eyes to Deku glaring at him in a silent question of what the hell he was doing Ochako realised that he was doing the exact thing to her "wait, it's not you?" she whispered to which he shook his head, both of them then looking to Tsuyu who was looking up at them with a coy smile on her face "what? I thought I was clear in what I meant about sharing the bed" the Frog Hero stated as she fished Deku's cock out of his pants and slowly worked her fingers faster along Ochako's slit "it'll help keep me warm as well"

Looking back to each other Deku and Ochako silented pondered whether to go through with it, neither of them seeming to be against the idea doing nothing to stop Tsuyu as she continued to stroke/rub them "she does have a point, a Hero should do anything possible to help someone" Ochako breathed with an almost eager smile, starting to get wet as Tsuyu then slipped a finger inside of her making her gasp and shudder with pleasure

Nodding in agreement Deku along with Ochako quickly gave into what Tsuyu had wanted, Deku having the small thought that since he had found the Frog Hero so close to his apartment she might have been on her way over, possibly to request the threesome anyway before the snowstorm hit

Keeping under the covers to keep as much warmth on Tsuyu as possible Deku moved on top of her as she used her tongue to fully pull his pants down, her hands going to help guide him to her needy slit whilst her tongue then moved to Ochako, sliding around her waist before starting to tease her pussy making the Gravity Hero moan and bite her lip as she laid on her side next to Tsuyu, watching under the covers as Deku then slowly pushed into the Frog Hero

"Kero, kero…you're so warm…" Tsuyu moaned as Deku took deep slow strokes into her, her pussy so wet and tight for him as she hooked her legs around his waist to pull him flush to her, loving the feeling of his rock hard muscular body against her lithe softer frame as she worked her tongue faster on Ochako's pussy, the Gravity Hero reaching between her boyfriend and best friend to gently fondle her breasts, both of them putting their full focus on Tsuyu

With how deep Deku was inside of her and how lovingly warm he was making her feel it didn't take long for Tsuyu to cum, her toes flexing against his lower back as her body shook in blissful spasms, her tongue tightening around Ochako's waist and core making her cry out in pleasure as the Frog Hero's skilled tongue brought her to orgasm within moments of tightening

Squeezing her legs tighter around Izuku's waist Tsuyu then spun then around so that she was on top, pressing her face to the crook of his neck as she ground her hips down, retracting her tongue to let Ochako move and snuggle closer to them, the brunette wrapping her arms around both of them as she admired the pleasured expressions on Tsuyu's face whilst her hips worked on near autopilot

With a few more slams of her hips and squeezes of her hot little pussy Deku came hard inside of Tsuyu making her croak in bliss as he filled her completely with his hot seed, warming her to the point that it felt like she could go back out into the snow storm naked and not feel it

"So warm...kero" the Frog Hero sighed as Deku wrapped his arms around both her and Ochako to huddle all three of them together to ensure that Tsuyu was kept at a comfortable temperature throughout the night

The snow storm would proceed to continue for another full day afterwards but Tsuyu couldn't care, she had a new much better way to stay warm

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
